


No Cut Scenes

by Shanhelsng



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: Everybody looks great in a wetsuit, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Multi, No Soft Johnny here, Not your average Johnny, Smut, V & Judy are Soulmates, V & Judy get it on
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-12
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:54:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29382354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanhelsng/pseuds/Shanhelsng
Summary: Before there was River, before there was Panam, before there was Johnny...There was Judy. This short is for the love of Judy.Digging in further on the swim to Laguna Bend along with V & Judy's feelings. Johnny being his Rockerboy, horndog self.
Relationships: Johnny Silverhand & V, Johnny Silverhand/V, Judy Alvarez & V, Judy Alvarez/V
Kudos: 38





	No Cut Scenes

**Author's Note:**

> “I’ve found a natural drug for all of my panic, anxiety and anger. It’s ‘her’ voice. It’s ‘her’.” J.R. Rogue

When Judy mentioned they were going diving, V didn’t realize how crazy a dive they were going to do. Judy was testing a new tech she had created herself, it involved scrolling two people’s emotions into one Braindance. Judy had been cryptic about this dive, but as they made it to the lake floor, revealing the submerged town, V realized how special of a moment Judy was actually sharing with her. The town looked frozen in time, haunted yet undeniable in its beauty, in a word, mystical Judy had referred to it as, Our very own Atlantis, and as V took in the view she felt that descriptive name was more than apt.Red glow sticks lit up the buildings, which chased away the deep water darkness that cloaked the town. V could feel the waves of emotions rolling off of Judy. Sadness, excitement, apprehension, happiness. V could feel it all through their sync’d neural net. 

“It must be weird for you to swim, where you used to run. What’s the story?”

“Laguna Bend. Small town that succumbed to Corpo greed. Corpos built a dam that would flood the town. There were protests, but of course, in the end, greed won.” Judy looked around with a sigh, taking in the familiar sights. “I grew up here with my grandparents. Life was simple. That used to be Flo's Diner, they had the best burgers I ever had.” Pointing to the drowned diner with its neon sign sitting broken on the sunken sidewalk. “We lived next door. Grandpa taught me everything I know about tech, right here in this garage. Grandma, she was temperamental- ran hot and cold but she always took care of us.”

Judy toured V around the town, sharing little stories about playing hockey and hiding a little girl’s dolly for attention. Through the link, V could feel Judy’s fondness for these surroundings, the halcyon days of her childhood. 

They explored a large gas station and garage, V mocking Judy about the old cars left behind. V was mystified by the magic of this underwater town, but moreso, she was astonished that the neurolink was allowing her to actually hear the sounds of Judy’s memories! Children laughing, the sounds of slapshots, cars zooming by. How was this all possible? V just couldn’t fathom the how, so she just stopped trying to figure it out, choosing instead to just to enjoy the moment with Judy.

They finally came across the old local church, still standing tall under the water’s pressure. Judy confessed, she had never attended, but she broke in once and screamed from the podium, testing the acoustics. Looking like spacemen against the otherworldly scene, they swished and floated over the pews toward the podium at the front.

As J was looking around, listening to Judy’s story, the relic chip in the back of V’s head began to malfunction. The attack was shaping up to be the worst yet, panic gripped V by the throat, realising she was helpless, deep underwater. Her vision faded from the edges as her back stiffened, as it seized in pain. No. No, no, no…Please…no. The last thing she saw was her body sinking as Judy quickly swam, reaching out for her, desperation screaming across their neural link. Then the darkness took her.

~~~~~~~~~

_GASP...Gasp...gasp..._

“Oh fuck, thank goodness.” J exclaimed holding V. She was silhouetted by the setting sun but V could still see her damp eyes, filled with fear. “I thought I had lost you.”

Johnny glitched in, to the right of V’s vision, leaning against the rail behind Judy. She could tell that he was agitated by the way he held his cigarette. “Told you it was a bad idea, but did you fucking listen? Of course not! When do you ever? Death in that toxic water, I thought that was it for us.” Johnny let V feel not only his anger, but also his fear. It hit her in the pit of her stomach before he glitched out of sight in frustration. V winced, holding her head.

“How… how did you…get me here?” V struggled to speak, trying to catch her breath.

“I dunno. Just did, I guess. I thought I was going to lose you… What was that?” Judy asked.

That question reminded V that the neurolink worked both ways. “What did you hear?”

“Something about toxic water… Was that the chip? I know it wasn’t your thought or mine, it felt like something stronger than thought.”

V shook her head as she sat up. Her vision wavered. “Yeah… that’s Johnny. ‘Member me telling you about my passenger from the heist?”

“Right… Johnny Silverhand...the engram on the Relic chip.” Through the neurolink V could feel Judy’s confusion and Judy could feel V’s helpless frustration mixed along with Johnny’s anxiety. “That’s gotta be damn confusing at times.” She shrugged off the feeling and peeled out of her ebony wet suit. Freed of her encumbrance she planted her hands on her hips. “Well, it’s too late to head back to the city, let’s stay here at the cottage.” With the decision made, Judy headed inside.

V looked over at the chiseled, lanky figure sporting the dark aviators as he glitched rapidly against the rail. Johnny looked over the dark green lake, smoking his cigarette pensively. His foot tapped while his metal fingers kept time against the steel bar, he was being uncharacteristically reserved. 

“Hey. You ok, Johnny? Awfully quiet over there. No comments? No usual barbs of wisdom?” 

“Hmpf....” Johnny threw his hair back and shook it out. With his back to V, he shut her out, almost in silent protest.

“Ya know, I don’t think that went too bad. We could do it again.” V sounded optimistic but all the while knew that she was poking a caged bear… And that’s when he roared. 

“Well, Fuck, V! I TOLD you I had a bad feeling about that. And you know, it’s more than just being in the dark! And you know, it’s more than just being down deep!… Damn it! It’s about you! YOU could have died down there!”

“But I didn’t, ok? What is really going on?”

“You can be incredibly stupid sometimes, but I know I don’t need to spell things out for you.’

“Johnny…”

“Look, this is not just about the fact that I’m fucking trapped in your body and you would have taken me down with you.”

“Then what? Spell it out for me, what am I missing!?”

“I…” Johnny started and then stopped. He had never been great at expressing himself. He had only begun working on that part of himself when he had met V. She inspired him to come out of his shell. 

V urged him on, “I can feel you have strong feelings going on. You can’t push away from me and I can’t hide things from you. You know this, so just let it out.”

“I’ve kinda gotten used to you being around. I couldn’t help you underwater, and then when Judy miraculously got you to the shore...you looked so lifeless… you weren’t responding…”  
V began to see the stress she had caused Johnny and felt some regret for not having acknowledged his feelings earlier.

“Johnny. I’m sorry. I didn’t think about how all this would affect you. I know you physically feel everything I do, but I didn’t think about how you would process it.”

“I know you’ve got a lot going on, V. And I can feel how fuckin’ mushy you are about Judy. You need this day, to be you. To be with her.

“Thank you for that.” V turned and looked at the cottage. Through the window she could see Judy fussing about. “Look. Seeing as we both share the same experiences now, I want to take your feelings into account here, so… I need you to be honest with me about something… right now.”

“Yeah, what’s that?”

“I’m about to walk into that cottage, ‘been offered to stay the night here… I’d like your consent… fuck...to uh… to be with Judy. I hope that you won’t feel… uncomfortable?”

“Oh jeez, V. Seriously?” 

“I know, I know… but I’ve kinda held back doing...that kind of stuff... ‘cause I didn’t want to put you in a position...” V looked down, picking at the flaking blue paint on the rail.

“Fuck V. Go. Enough of this. Enjoy your night. You deserve it. I’ll just amuse myself.” Johnny smiled at V, waving the conversation and her off. 

“Thanks.” V sighed with relief and anticipation. She was to leave when she quickly quickly turned and kissed Johnny on the cheek with a sly smile. Startled, Johnny peered over his sunglasses. 

“Enjoy the view.” V smiled as she slowly peeled her wetsuit down to her waist. She swayed her hips as she walked towards the cottage. From the doorstep, V turned over her shoulder and gave a seductive look to Johnny. 

Seriously? he thought with surprise. But it was his curiosity that had peaked. V’s bewitching walk off had caught his attention and left him wanting more... 

Sidelines only. V kissed the air towards Johnny and then left him to his own devices.

Striding into the cottage, V removed her wetsuit, donning a pair of french cut briefs and a pair of light grey capri joggers and her Samurai t-shirt, knotted under her breasts. V then leaned back against the wall, to watch Judy reach up to a high cupboard to pull out the coffee and two mugs. She enjoyed the view, as Judy’s tight blue running shorts rode up and exposed her round cheeks from underneath. 

“Gotta admit, you did look damn fine in that wetsuit.” Judy just looked over her bare shoulder and treated V to a big smile. The last bit of the sun beamed through the window, which made Judy to glow in the light.

Having had no luck turning on the stove burner, Judy turned to V. “Damn, I gotta get the generator going. Gonna be dark soon too. Sit down V, rest. I’ll be right back. Just sit.”

“Oh, Judy. I’m fine now…. Really, really. I’m fine. I can handle the generator… Just stay here, let me help. I’ll be careful, don’t worry.” She said teasingly as she crossed the room. She placed a gentle hand on Judy’s exposed back, kissing her shoulder before exiting through the side door.

Judy shook her head, heart full and arms folded across her white tank top, she couldn’t help but keep a smile on her face. She drank in V’s walk, memorizing the way her hips swayed with each step, how her joggers clung to her curvaceous hips and her generous ass. She went to fetch a fresh tea towel from the bathroom feeling a gleeful anticipation, humming “Only You” by Etta Sorrentino. 

Upon opening the door, she was suddenly stricken with a vision of Evelyn’s death. The sight of the tub had knocked the wind out of her. It looked strikingly similar to the one that Evie ended her life in. She dropped to her knees and gripped the porcelain, her knuckles turned white as she desperately tried to catch her breath. It was in that moment that all the feelings that Judy had pushed down, welled up and consumed her, she was drowning. 

Judy heard V’s footsteps race across the gravel yard before she burst through the door. She knew that V still felt her emotions through the neural link, _probably freaking her out_. V walked cautiously through the bathroom door and studied J’s face. 

“What’s going on?” She looked around and suddenly understood what had triggered Judy’s abrupt change in emotions. She joined Judy by the side of the tub, and took her hand.

Judy looked at V, unshed tears in her eyes. “I’m sorry. I didn’t want all the shit that has been happening to touch today. Just coming in here… caught me off guard.”

“Judes, you can trust me. What’s going on?”

Judy took a deep breath and recounted the recent tragedy. The Tyger Claws had taken revenge for Judy & V’s attack on the corrupt managers of Clouds, almost killing everyone that worked there. They had liberated Clouds to the management of the Mox, the girl gang that took care of their own, but never had expected the Tyger Claws to retaliate. 

“I just wanted to be free of all the death and devastation. I am tired of Night City… It is taking everything from me… My town… My friends… My happiness... I just wanted to live in a moment that was purely mine, in a happier place.” J finished, staring down upon V’s hand and running her thumb over top of it... 

“I can be in the moment with you.” V slowly reached out and touched Judy’s face. She raised her eyes to meet hers. In a soft and tender voice, she whispered, “I want to be in this moment with you.”

Judy closed the distance, capturing V’s lips with hers. Cupping her face, holding it as if she was afraid it would slip through her fingers. Yes..V sighed, she felt like she’d been dying of thirst and was finally being given a life reviving water. V turned her face to Judy’s hand and kissed her fingers, slightly teasing the tips with her tongue. Judy watched V from under her dark lashes, her eyes ran over V’s face. Memorizing the way her lips curved, and how her eyes fluttered while they kissed. Judy broke away from the lavish kisses and led V from the bathroom. She spoke only with her eyes… Eyes which promised unrivaled pleasures. 

Johnny tried to stay out of the way for the most part. He hid inside V’s head when she entered the bathroom to talk to Judy. Then he glitched into the kitchen onto a chair where he strummed his guitar and worked on a new song. _Give them space._ He thought. That was until Judy and V came slowly out of the bathroom, headed for the open living room . He felt V’s earnest warmth for Judy, her excitement. He revelled in the emotions that radiated off her, the sensations of Judy’s light touches. _It’s so different_ , he thought. Johnny willed the guitar away as he looked on with interest as the oblivious couple, moved closer into view. Johnny leaned back, stretched out his long legs as he folded his arms behind his head. He had begun to understand why V was so concerned, even though unnecessary. _What man would say no to feeling this?_ He could feel V’s chest pressed against Judy’s, feel Judy’s breath and lips on V’s neck as if it were his own. Johnny breathed deeply, tipping his head back and closing his eyes, while he enjoyed V’s sensations.

V focused closely on Judy, afraid that her mermaid might just disappear, she followed her into the main room of the cottage. Judy’s beautiful emerald ombre hair, sparkling hazel eyes, and apple blossom lips were nothing but perfection. They were only eclipsed by the glow of Judy’s smile as she stopped short of the bed and slowly stripped off her running shorts and tank top revealing a beautiful deep black bikini. The tattoos of octopus and seahorses that adorned her fair skin seemed to float on her skin, as they danced in the moonlight of the window. 

“Judy, you are breathtaking.”

_No shit, Sherlock._ Johnny thought. Apparently, a little too loud, when he felt an irritated buzz along his bond with V. Johnny smiled to himself and quieted down, as he reminded himself that this was not about him. He was only a spectator… A spectator that was thoroughly enjoying himself.

V could do nothing else but grab Judy and cuddle her, she needed to feel her skin, needed to taste her like she needed to breathe. V buried her face in her neck, kissing, delighting in her skin. V leaned her cheek into Judy’s neck, and felt the strength of her pulse, soft against her skin. She adored every precious beat.

Judy moaned quietly as V had begun to explore her collarbone with kisses. Judy’s hands clung to V’s hips, as she teased her fingers under the waistband of her briefs. V felt the muscles of her abdomen tighten, instinctively, to the gentle caress. She ran her fingers down Judy’s silken back, and slid them along the curve, until she felt two dimples which rounded out to her perfect ass. 

“Mmm… do you know how many times I’ve thought of this?” While she gently squeezed it in her hands.

Johnny silently thought with a smirk adjusting himself. _No, but I have a feeling I’m gonna look back on this many times._ He felt Judy’s touch on V’s hips, his cock already engorged, pressed against his pants. He watched them close, the way they kissed was so sensual, it was unlike anything Johnny had experienced. He had always been aggressive and raucous in sex, always about his own end. What he saw unfolding before him was more like a slow dance. A ballad they were creating with their bodies, harmonizing. 

“V, I...I need more.” Judy smiled and swiftly pulled the Samurai t-shirt over V’s head, to reveal her red sports bra. “Much better,” as she dipped to softly lay kisses along the curve of V’s breasts, drawing down the zipper on the front of the bra. Her breasts were now released from the confines of the restrictive fabric and Judy shifted V quickly to her back, pleased to have caught the ever-aware merc off guard. V smiled, propped up on her elbows, and attentively watched Judy strip. 

Holy shit. Johnny thought slack jawed as Judy slowly backed up between him and V, while holding V’s gaze. She sensually sauntered on her tiptoes over to a radio, to turn on some music. She then began swaying her hips to the slow beat. As she reached up, her head dropped back, lifting her hair off her neck. She then raised her hands into the air and it was this long stretch that gave V’s eyes time to slowly roam over her figure, memorizing every curve. Lean and unscarred, Judy's flawless body nearly glowed in the moonlight, it reminded her of a glistening pearl. Judy, feeling the mood and tempo of the song, danced leisurely back to the bed. V thought Judy had clearly learned a thing or two from her video editing at Lizzie’s, she was magnificent the way she moved.

“Does Lizzie’s know they’re sitting on their best talent?” 

“Heh. Mmm, no. Unless you plan to tell them.”

“And share you with them? Not a fuckin’ chance.” Judy floated just out of reach, her hips swayed slowly to the music. “Come to me, Judy... I need you.” She stretched out her hand, and beckoned her closer. Sitting on the edge of the bed, V brought Judy to stand between her knees and kissed a circle around her navel while her hand slowly ran the length of Judy’s well-sculpted legs. Judy’s fingers sifted through V’s hair, tugging soft and slow as she embraced V against her stomach. V released the strings of Judy’s bikini and as the fabric gave way, she could hear Judy’s breath hitch as the cool air caressed her now exposed skin. 

Judy leaned forward and pushed V to the bed.

“I’ve spent time thinkin’ of doing this.”

Judy straddled V’s hips, pressing her breast against V’s, so she could pin her wrists to the bed. Her hair fell like a curtain around V’s face as she took her lips between her teeth and gently pulled. She playfully sucked on her bottom lip and then released. V was treated to a grin full of mischief as she licked her top lip and then bit the bottom one. V had one clear thought, as she appreciated Judy in all her magnificence. _To hell with the relic chip. To hell with dying. To hell with her passenger. Tonight, she’d live in Judy’s arms._

With Judy in her lap, V sat up, and captured Judy’s hair in her hands. She then pulled her hair back forcing her to look up. Unable to get enough, V kissed her collarbone and ran her tongue up her elegant, elongated neck. Judy removed V’s bra all the while V kissed down the valley between her breasts. V cupped them, following the spider web tattoo on her left breast to her Sweetart nipples. Her tongue licked around in circles until she closed her lips over the taut mounds. Judy moaned, pulling V closer, burying her face into her pillowy, ivory breasts. V breathed deep, smelling sandalwood and jasmine as she ran her lips back and forth on her nipples, feeling them pucker against her. Judy growled and then pushed V back down against the bed and began kissing a trail between V’s breasts. Stopping to kiss every battle scar, as well as the lean muscles of her abdomen. Then her attention turned to the waistband of her french cut briefs.

“Too many layers, V. How did this get overlooked?” Smiling against V’s skin, Judy slowly inched off V's last layer of clothing, running her tongue over every inch of her long shapely legs. V helped kick her joggers off, eager to be rid of them, flicking them through the air and having them land squarely at Johnny’s feet. He rolled his eyes with a smirk and continued to watch Judy work magic on V. 

Judy perched between V’s knees and slowly slid her hands up the inside of her legs. Watching V’s reaction the whole time, she paused to kiss the sensitive spot on the inside of her knee. Their eyes met and V bit her lip, feeling like a nervous school girl. She closed her eyes as Judy inched ever closer to her aching pussy. She nibbled and kissed her inner thighs while her hands worked over V’s breast, her eyes rolled back. Judy’s lips hovered just over the junction of her legs, warm breath on her cherry. 

“Oh fuck, Jude.” Judy’s tongue licked the lips of her pussy. V clenched the sheets in her fists, feeling her skin burn with the sensation of Judy’s tongue on her sensitive skin. Then, lightly, she kissed the outer edge, nudging her thighs farther apart so she could delve further. She suckled and flicked her clit, as V moaned, her breasts heaving. Johnny could feel V’s momentum building. He couldn’t take it anymore and unbuttoned his pants, to release his throbbing cock into the cool air of the cottage. The relief of freedom from the growing oppressive heat was almost palpable. He palmed his cock, softly stroking it to Judy’s pace. He watched V stretch and curve upwards, her breasts warm in Judy’s hands. His eyes ran over V, having new appreciation for her toned body, her long legs and beautiful spirit. Part of him wished he could join in, to feel and feast for himself.

“Please, Judy. I want you with me. I want to see you.” Judy kissed her way up to V’s face, lingering on her chilled nipples. Her fingers massaged her pussy, keeping the slow pressure building on V’s clit. Johnny fingered the bottom of his head in a soft level motion, feeling his testicles sit heavy against his legs.

V sighed loudly then wrapped her arms around Judy, she began caressing and kissing her neck. She reached down and dipped a finger into Judy’s waiting pussy, feeling how wet she’d become from just pleasing V.

“Fuck, Judy. You are exquisite.” 

Judy looked into V’s eyes, and bit her lip. “What can I say? I’ve been dreaming about this for a while now. Can’t believe I have you here.”

Judy ensnared V’s lips, tangling their tongues as she continued to work circles with her thumb around V’s clit. Judy pulled another moan out of V when she dipped her middle and third finger inside. Fuck, yes. Johnny and V thought simultaneously. Johnny could feel Judy continuing to move her middle fingers in and out while her thumb slowly traced back and forth, building V to her orgasm. She was getting so close, the heat burned her skin from the inside out. The kisses, the exquisite pressure, the twitches of pleasure in her thighs, V knew she was getting close. Judy smiled, as she tangled her leg with V’s, giving her more leverage.

“J… please J, I’m so close.”

“What do you want, V? Tell me.”

“Judy… please.”

“Yes V, but tell me..”

“You, I want you. Fuck. Please…” She whimpered. “Make me come. I need you to….Oh, shit.”

And with that, Judy gave a couple quick flicks and V went over the edge. She threw her head back, reaching up, toes curling, back arching against the bed. She could see stars and felt her head tingle like she had just had a quick taste of synth-sabi. Johnny felt V’s orgasm rip through him, wave after wave as he drove himself to the edge. It only took a couple more strokes of his throbbing manhood and the thought of covering V with his body as he thrusted into her spasming pussy to find his own release. He growled through it, whispering V’s name. He felt exhilarated...no, intoxicated. Drunk on V and Judy’s lovemaking. 

Sated, V melted into Judy’s arms, looking like the cat that ate the canary. “Jude, you are a fucking master.” She kissed her lovingly, like the goddess that she was.

“V, you are so beautiful. Wish I could just sit and stare at you like this all night.” Catching V’s hair in her fingers, “Soft and relaxed.” 

Johnny breathed deep, feeling the pace of V’s slowing heartbeat soothing him as her body surrendering to Judy’s embrace. V gently caressed Judy’s cheek, so happy to have her so close, unburdened. V pulled Judy into a kiss, toying with her lips tenderly caressing her, picking up momentum building into passion.

Johnny could feel the atmosphere slowly shift, V was on the pursuit. It was somewhat familiar to when she would be bounty hunting. Fascinating he thought as he watched through hooded eyes. V smoothly touched Judy like she was slowly stealthing through the dark, no wasted movements, every motion calculated and with purpose. Johnny could feel his interest reawaken, to watch V’s conquest for Judy.

V turned Judy gently onto her back, began kissing down her chest, skimming her skin with her cheeks and lips. Her hand joined with Judy’s, holding them to her sides. She nibbled at the undersides of her breasts and then sliding further past her navel to softly lick and bite at her hips. She breathed across the moistened skin, creating a sizzling sensation across Judy’s skin. Retracing her progress, she then kissed a line slowly from Judy’s navel to her top of her mound as she released Judy’s hands and pressed them to stay. A fruitless action, as Judy raised them to rake through V’s hair, soft grasping it in her fists. 

V slipped out the tip of her tongue and ran it the length of Judy’s slit, resting her hands on the top of Judy’s thighs. Judy moaned, releasing a breath she had been holding. V sighed while her tongue tingled. “You taste like a peach I had once.” 

Fuuuuck. Johnny sat back in the chair, hard again. He took in the sight of V pleasuring Judy, she looked so amazing. So confident and sexy, her body lines were tantalizing. He could feel V’s focus all at the same time The merc was good, astonishingly if not better than he was, at pleasuring her partner. 

She continued to sample Judy as she became more and more wet, seeping onto V’s lips. It was then V dip her tongue inside and Judy began to unravel. Her fists began to clench V’s hair, urging her onwards. V licked deeper, caressing her clit, sucking on the folds of her core. The sounds of Judy’s moans filled the air, encouraging V on, crying for more. V slid her hands down Judy’s thighs, pushing her knees father apart, opening her up for V to go deeper. V teased her clit as she eased two fingers into Judy, sliding easily against her plush pussy. She enveloped V’s fingers completely, squeezing them, drawing them in. V then began to curl her fingers towards her clit as she licked it. She ran a hand up Judy’s body resting between her breasts, feeling her heart race.

“V… I can’t... please. Now.” Judy sobbed between pants. V broke from Judy’s pussy, rising to prowl up Judy’s body slowly, murmuring and kissing the entire way. Judy ached watching V closing the distance to her lips, entwining her body with her. Judy curled into V’s body, encircling her with her arms as V placed her hand back on Judy’s clit. V opened her mouth as she devoured Judy’s lips, passionately kissing her as if she needed her more than life. 

“Yes, please. Please!”

Judy clasped V’s free hand, stared deep into V’s eyes. “Please.. Take me.” And with that V, took Judy over the edge, watched her orgasm rock her. V held her tight against her body, feeling her body go tight like a bow then relax in her arms. V felt speechless, barely able to think, holding Judy’s body, curling into hers. She felt like she had caught a star and it was burning bright inside her. She felt happy. Her heart so full, watching Judy’s lashes flutter against her cheek as she dozed in her post orgasm cloud.

V held Judy, slowly falling asleep under a moonlight blanket, heartbeats in sync. After Judy was asleep, V looked over at Johnny and suppressed a giggle. He looks disheveled, just utterly ravished, just sitting on the chair staring back at V. He gave V a small honest smile. 

You look happy.

I am happy. 

V...You feel a little sad too. 

I…And today was a taste of life I can’t have. I am happy though. I feel lucky tonight.

There was a long pause and then Johnny thought back to her.

You were divine. G’night V. Johnny glitched away.

V cuddled closer, kissing Judy’s forehead. V slept peacefully that night, for the first time in a very, very long time. 

The next morning, Judy woke up before V, watching her sleep. Waging a silent war inside herself.

_Ohh Judes, be careful. Your heart is dangerously too close...Who are you kidding, if this woman asked you to jump off a bridge, you’d probably cartwheel off it…_ Judy moved V’s hair off her cheek and smiled. _But she’s dying, you saw proof of it yesterday. It was terrifying… I know, I know. But, she’s so brave and fierce. She’s trying to find a solution… And if she doesn’t, will you be able to pick up the pieces, again?_

_Would I be able to survive V?_ J pondered as she quietly slipped from the bed, threw on V’s Samurai shirt, her blue shorts and padded out to watch the sunrise.

Some time later, V woke alone in the bed, reaching out for Judy. Finding her missing, V felt a pang in her heart. Alone again. Fearing that, like everyone she let in, Judy would just keep her distance. She sat on the bed edge, rubbing her face and running her fingers through her hair as she began to plan her day. Then turning to the reflecting light, there was Judy, looking every bit the siren of the sea, staring down into the water. V sighed, she didn’t leave, and quickly forgot her plans. V made two coffees and joined J at the water’s edge.

“Hey.”

“Hey, I… ah... brought you some coffee.”

“Mmm.. perfect, thanks.”

“So, last night...was pretty great.” V looked down at their reflection together, rippling in the golden water.

“Ya…” with a smile she continued “Pretty good would be an understatement... You know, V... It was amazing... And… and, it has me thinking. Sooo, I need to ask.” Oh god save me, how do I get this out? “Was that just something for last night? Or what? Like, I’m not complaining but I need to know this now.”

“Well…I’d like to think it would be the beginning of something.” V said with a small smile meeting Judy’s eyes. 

“Cool...I’d like that. But you know, you’ve ruined my plans now.”

“What?” 

“I was planning to escape Night City, I’ve even started packing. But now… now I got a reason to stick around.” Judy leaned hooking her elbow around V and softly pulling her for a kiss. They rested their foreheads together. V’s heart felt happy and sad at the same time. 

“Jude. Last night was perfect. And honestly, I’m half of a mind to lay you back and replay it again here in the sun.” _Johnny buzzed an agreeable nod from the back of her mind._

“But..”

“You know I am dying. I’m a ticking bomb. I haven’t hidden this from you. I’m trying to find a solution but I can’t make any promises...” V looked back down at the water, a single tear escaping her eye and falling to the lake. 

“I know.” Judy turned V’s face back to her. “I know, but we’ll figure it out. We have right now and I’m going to keep living in it. With you, if you’ll let me.”

V wrapped her arms around Judy, squeezing her tight. “I’d be lucky to have you.”

Judy giggled “Ok, ok, ok.” Pushing V back. “I’m gonna just chill here for a while. I’m pretty sure you had a gig this morning. Message me later?”

V got up, slowly releasing Judy’s hand as she slowly walked away. “Of course.”

V dressed, taking Judy’s white tank, grabbed her gun and jacket and headed for her car with a smile on her face. Feeling the sunshine on the inside. Johnny waited for her, leaning against the car door.

“What?” V shrugged, unable to wipe her smile.

“Just wanted to say, you are the world's biggest gonk. But I gotta thank you. Got to check something off my bucket list.” Johnny appeared to be in a better mood, wondering if the good sleep V got had benefited him too. Maybe it was the sex? Probably the sex.

“What? That you got to ‘experience’ two chicks banging?”

“Well yes...” As Johnny looked over his aviators, watch V roll her eyes, climb in the car and slam the door. 

Johnny stood up and looked over at Judy, who hadn’t stopped watching V leave, and sighed. He then finished his bitter sweet thought.

_And to know what love looks like._

**Author's Note:**

> I loved V & Judy's relationship, and all the text messages that followed afterwards. It was the one relationship that felt happy in the whole game. Just wanted to bask in the sunshine of their love.


End file.
